


The first night

by Nossu



Series: Jack and Femmes [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Caught, Embarrassment, F/M, Honeymoon, Marriage, Masturbation, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nossu/pseuds/Nossu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Darby was looking empty cardboard boxes and felt totally empty. He had a hard day behind him and his life was completely tossed around when he was forced to move to live with his partner. He felt like he was just a toy to this blue alien robot who was now his guardian, partner, wife and sparkmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of several stories and together they form some sort of series of stories around Jack Darby and his femmes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Transformers Prime or Hasbro.

**The first night**

Jack Darby was looking empty cardboard boxes and felt totally empty. He had a hard day behind him and his life was completely tossed around when he was forced to move to live with his partner. He felt like he was just a toy to this blue alien robot who was now his guardian, partner, wife and sparkmate.

He sat on the large berth that was in Arcee's room and of course now it was also his room. He tried to see if there was any other place to sleep, but he did not see any human beds, so he decided to ask from Arcee.

"Arcee where I'm going to sleep?" he asked nervously.

Arcee was holding a box full of his clothes and turned to look him and said, "Honey you sleep with me on the berth, what did you expect? On the floor?"

Jack was nervous, sleeping in the same bed with the girlfriend has always been his dream. But now he was thinking how would it go with this metallic girl that was three times his height in her bipedal form.

"Oh you fear that we do not fit on the berth, let me show how we sleep." She laid sideways on the berth and grabbed him next to her pressing his chest against her breast plates.

Sudden warm feeling was filling him, it felt like he would melt into the fuzzy warm feeling that he was experiencing. "Wow, what is this feeling?" he managed to ask.

"It comes when our energy fields are synchronized" explained Arcee.

"Oh, um what does that mean?" he asked.

"It means that we are like a one being when we are in like this." she explained.

"Eh is this safe?" he asked.

"Safe like a driving a car." she tried to have an analogue.

"ewww so it means if I fall in sleep I die?" he asked?

"No I mean safe like driving a car in Cybertron" she tried again.

"Oh so I end up shot to death by a Con?" he continued smirking.

Suddenly she kissed him lightly on the forehead and said "Smart aft!"and left from the berth to continue her work with the clothes.

* * *

Arcee was trying to hide her smile, she was so happy that Jack started to relax a bit after that fiasco she had managed to arrange earlier. She did not know that humans were having that bad problems with the human anatomy. Miko had tried to explain to her that the boys had a lot of urges and needs and sometimes they started to behave like a wild animal if they did not get to relieve themselves. Also Miko had told that boys did this self relieving usually in the private by looking pictures from those anatomy magazines.

She thought that maybe Jack needs to have a little relief and she decided to copy some positions from those magazines. She settled herself down on the knees aft in the direction of Jack and started to place Jack's clothes from the box to the human size cabinet. Suddenly she decided to pretend to look under the cabinet. She spread her legs a little and let her aft stay high when her upper torso and head got to the floor level. Her scanners showed that Jacks blood pressure was getting higher and his heart rate was increasing rapidly. Suddenly she felt that Jack was using his phone camera, she smiled to thought of Jack looking pictures of her and getting his relief.

"Jack are you comfortable in there?" she asked.

"No, I mean yes, yes, um, uh, I'm good, I need to go to the toilet" was the only thing he got out.

"Toilets and showers are back in there." she pointed to the large door in the back of the room.

Jack left in the toilets and she continued to fill the cabinet. After the cabinet was full she noticed that Jack was still in the toilet. She got worried and decided to check if he was ok.

In the toiled she detected rapid breathing and increased heat signature from one of the toiled booths. She got really worried that Jack had a some malfunction and rushed to open the door.

"Jack! Honey are you ok in there?" she asked and opened the door.

She saw Jack sitting on the toilet bowl having his pants down and his interface cable in his right hand and his phone in his left hand. "ARCEE!" he yelled with his face red.

* * *

When they got back to the berth room Jack was still embarrassed to death, again Arcee had done it. If he would run around naked spanking his monkey, his feeling of shame would not increase any more. He needs to have some time to think all this through, but things just keep rolling over him all the time.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Optimus peeked into the room.

"Jack, can I borrow Arcee for a mission? We have located the new energon mine and we need to empty it before Decepticons find it."

He was a little confused, why Optimus is asking from him can his own SIC come to join the mission. "Of course she can go." he said to Optimus.

Arcee stopped working with the boxes and smiled at Jack "I promise I make you proud of me." she said and gave him a quick kiss directly to the lips before she run out of the room.

He was confused, what just happened? Maybe he needs to talk with Optimus about it. He smirked and decided to go see Ratchet as he had the best view to the ongoing mission. While he walked into the command center he still remembered feeling of the kiss, it had made him feel really good.

In the command center he saw Ratchet working with some doohickey. He was curious and decided to ask what it was.

"Ratchet, what does that thing do?"

"Oh Hi! Jack, this is a long distance sub-space receiver with pre-amplifier" explained Ratchet.

"Okey, what does it do?" he asked again.

Ratchet looked little irritated when he said "hmm let me show to you" and he started to poke his doohickey.

Doochikey started to sing "Hey there! Hi there! Ho there! Your as welcome as can be, M-I-C-K-E-Y..." and then it looked like it decided to commit suicide and burst its internals out with the white smoke.

"Puh-lease! Not again." said Ratchet.

"So that's what it does" Jack said while he tried to hold his laughter.

"How are you doing with Arcee?" Ratchet asked trying to change the topic.

"It's little hard to get used to having sparkmate. She is quite possessive and tries to do everything for me" he explained.

"Yes, femmes are like that, they are different from mechs, much harder sparkmates. You should have taken mech as your sparkmate." said Ratchet.

"What mech? Like a man? I do not swing that direction" he said.

"Mech man? Oh we don't have genders like you humans have we only have frame types Mech and Femme. We all have technically same organs and systems, the only difference is how we think and how emotional we are." explained Ratchet.

Jack felt confused "So what is the difference between mech and femme?"

Ratchet rubbed his non existent nose and said " Well if you try to explain femmes complex task that require logical thinking they get bored fast and if you continue they get angry to you and start hitting you, that's my experience."

"Oh I see" Jack said and thought that he needs to remember this.

"How about Arcee? Is she different?" he dared to ask.

Ratchet started to look around just to check that she was not there "Yes, she is quite emotional, violent and she has a sharp tongue and please don't tell her that I said that."

Jack felt a bit hurt about that comment after all Ratchet was talking about his Arcee.

Suddenly Arcee called in "Ratchet! We need a ground bridge".

Ratchet looked a little scared when he answered "Roger that" and muttered "Speak of the devil".

He saw how Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead and Optimus arrived through the ground bridge. Optimus was in his truck mode and he had a large trailer behind him. Jack looked his partner and noticed that she was covered in mud and Buld and Bee where smirking behind her back.

Arcee avoided to look his eyes when she said "Sorry Jack, I had a little accident during loading and I was caught into the landslide."

He was getting annoyed that they dared to smirking his partner so he snapped "Let's get you cleaned, follow me!" and he started to walk toward their room.

"What about unloading this trailer?" Asked Ratchet.

He looked behind his shoulder and said "It's logical that you do that as others did the loading work" and continued to walk toward their room. He heard how Arcee followed him when he walked into their personal shower room.

"Arcee, get down on your knees" he said and to his surprise she did not comment anything and did what was told. He took water hose and turned it on and tested that water was a lukewarm and started to spray water on Arcee.

Muddy water was pouring off from Arcee's frame and when he looked he noticed that under her breast plates there was a huge pile of mud. "Don't move I try to get that mud out of you" he said and removed all of his clothes so those did not get wet. He thought that there was nothing to be shamed anymore so he did not hesitate when he tried to push his slim hand under her breast plate.

"Oh! Let me help" she said and opened her breast plates.

Jack was surprised what he saw "Are those tits?" was all he got out.

"Not exactly, they are my energon tanks, but I have outputs for the sparkling here so they look like similar as human tits" she explained and pointed her tits to Jacks direction.

He thought that this was no time to freeze and he continued to remove mud from the tanks. He thought that this was funny, here he was washing boobs of alien robot. Suddenly Arcee started to make again purring sound. As he felt that he was more or less in control he decided to enjoy this.

"You like this ?" he asked and put more water on top of the soft tanks and rubbed them with his hand.

"Yesssss" she said and purring sound got louder.

Suddenly she grabbed him and placed his head between her tanks and he lost his track of time to the overwhelming warm feeling of pleasure suddenly all nerves in his body overloaded and he passed out.

* * *

When Arcee recovered she noticed that she still had Jack in her lap and he was passed out. She scanned quickly her sparkmate and notice that he was fine, just in a deep sleep. When she examined herself she noticed some white sticky stuff on her stomach area. She tipped her finger in the stuff and placed it in her mouth for analysis and she activated her tongue for material study.

She noticed was that material had Jack's DNA signature and a lot of other information about Jack. "Oh my! This is his confidential ID material and he does not use any encryption on it." She muttered and decided to clean it all out so that it would not end up in the wrong hands.

Suddenly Jacks ID material in her caused waves of pleasure going in her systems and she also got feedback through her sister bond. Feedback was confusing it contained deep affection and deadly anger towards their sparkmate.

She dried herself and Jack with towels and carried naked Jack into the main room. In the main room she faced a problem, where to place her Jack so that he would not get cold? She remembered that she had old bed sheets stored in one of the cabins and she took them out. She wrapped Jack in them and left only his face visible. Jack looked quite cute when he was sleeping in the sheet wrapping. She decided to ask Ratchet to scan him to be sure that Jack really is well.

When she arrived to the command center Jack in her hands she noticed that June and Agent Fowler were also there.

June had a red face and she was clearly angry when she yelled "Arcee explain why you got Jack's room emptied and why he is not in home!"

Arcee tried to calm herself down as Jack was sleeping on her hands "June, you need to accept that Jack is now my sparkmate and he can't live anymore with you." she said with a calm voice. She itched to use her plasters to solve this challenge over her Jack, but she knows that Jack would feel the pain through carrier bond if she kills his carrier.

Suddenly Jack woke up to the noise "Mom!" He yelled with scared voice. Arcee's systems started automatically rock him in her hands to calm him down.

"Jack! Why are you wrapped like a baby and in her hands?" yelled June.

Arcee saw how Agent Fowler tried to hide behind his car, but failed to mute his laughter.

"Bill do something this farce is going too far, that robot is now thinking that Jack is her baby!" yelled June with face red.

"Mom! I can explain" yelled Jack also with face red.

Agent Bill Fowler was now rolling on his back and laughing so much that water was coming out of his eyes. Suddenly he yelled and grabbed his chest.

"OMG! Bill try to calm down, take a deep breath" Yelled June.

"Ratchet, we need to have an emergency ground bridge to the nearest military hospital, Bill is having a heart attack" yelled June and tried to be professional.

Ratchet dialed the ground bridge and transformed to his ambulance mode "Get him in quick!" he yelled.

Arcee looked all the racket and smirked when she saw that they all got through the ground bridge. After they were gone she closed the bridge, she hoped that it would take a long time before they get back to the base.

"Oh well, that's that" she said and looked her Jack "Let's head to the berth, I got a feeling that our first nigh is going to be interesting""

She heard Jack answer with a weak voice "Yes, Darling" and she decided to tickle him under his chin "Your so cute when you are all wrapped in sheets".

* * *

Jack woke up in the middle of the night, he had to take a leak badly. The problem was that Arcee was holding him firmly against her chest. Before they fell into sleep they had several energy fields merge experiences and one of them was so hard that Arcee had kicked huge crack in the wall. But now he had to focus getting to the toilet or he would pee on the berth.

He succeeded to get out of her grip and walked to the toilet. When he was stopping his peeing and shaking last drops out he heard yelling. "Jack! Where is my Jack". He let out sigh, why can't a guy take a leak without his sparkmate getting a panic attack.

"Here! Using the toilet!" he yelled.

"Oh good!, do you need help with your interface cable?" Arcee asked.

"No I DO not need help with that" he yelled and started to wash his hands.

When he got back to the dimly lighted room he saw two blue optics watching him from the berth. He got a feeling that she was like a cat looking a prey at least low purring sound fitted into the image. When he got closer purring got louder and suddenly he was crabbed to the berth. Wow he thought, she is like a cat. And then it started again, his mind went all blank with the pleasure.

* * *

Arcee's system clock woke her up at morning. She saw Jack still sleeping next to her. She carefully got off the berth and placed some sheets over Jack. When she looked Jack she remembered last night, now her sparkbond with Jack was complete. She could feel her sparkmates life force through the bond. She felt so happy that her smile was almost cracking the faceplate.

She walked to the command center and saw Ratchet standing in front of his console. Also Bulk was up early and he was already doing his morning exercises.

Ratchet turned towards her and started to approach her with a medical scanner in his hand " Arcee you have a malfunction in your faceplate, it's all twisted up". She heard him say and she snapped.

With quick swipe kick she dropped Ratchet down and started to give light kicks to his aft. "There is nothing wrong in my face plate you old rust bot, I am just happy, do you get that?" she yelled and stopped kicking him.

"Okay, Okay I got it, you're happy, just try to control your happiness it's killing me" said Ratchet and got up.

She saw Bulkhead smirking "What's your problem?" she asked.

"Nothing important, just noisy neighbors." said Bulk and continued his movements.

"Please Ratchet do we have any human food in here? Jack wakes up soon and he is going to be hungry." she decided that it would be better ask nicely as that usually got good results with the old rust bot.

Ratchet thought a moment before he answered, "We have some tin cans that humans left here when they abandoned this base, you can cook some of those."

"How do I cook?" Arcee asked

"Do you have some cookbook that I can download?" she asked and hoped that he had.

"You don't need cookbooks with the tin can, just heat it until it's ready!" explained Ratchet and smirked.

She saw how Ratchet pointed towards human kitchen area and she decided to go look from there.

From the kitchen she found several tin cans, but she did not know what they contained so she decided to take one of each type. She placed all tin cans top of the oven plate and started to look how to operate the oven, there was no instructions so she decided to ask from Ratchet.

"Ratchet how do I heat these cans? This oven is not working." she yelled.

"Use your blasters with low power settings" yelled Ratchet from the other room.

She did what Ratchet instructed and started to heat tin cans. After several minutes she was starting to get bored, but the feeling passed quickly when she felt her sparkmate presence in the room.

"Arcee what are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Honey, I'm making breakfast for you." she explained and same time first two tin cans exploded and soon after that rest of the cans.

"Awww" she yelled, there was food all over her.

"Do not heat them too much!" Yelled Ratchet from the other room and laughed.

"Oh what a mess, lets get you cleaned, follow me!" commanded her sparkmate.

When she walked after Jack she could hear Ratchet laughing in the command center and yelling after her "Maybe Jack can lick you clean!".

"Jack can you do that?" She asked.

Jack blushed and speeded up his steps.

* * *

 


End file.
